Freddy's Dead 2: A Nightmare in SK8ville
by RFKlives
Summary: A thought in my head I've had since I thoroughly saw Freddy's Dead in 7th grade and finally wrote it down. Originally thought of as a comic but wrote it as a screenplay. Based off Freddy's Dead. I do not own Freddy Krueger or anything related to the Nightmare on Elm Street series. However, other characters and places are original and I do own them i.e. don't take my shit. Enjoy.


_**A NIGHTMARE IN SK8VILLE**_

_** By Aaron Mitchell**_

INT. NIGHT

It's a typical Friday night in the lives of Aaron and Jonah as they proceed to the local RETRO MOVIE THEATER in Downtown SK8ville to see the 10pm showing of _Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare._

[Aaron]

Dude, fuckin' _Freddy's Dead_, man! I remember the first time I watched it was like a snippet of it. I was home during the weekend, a Sunday I think and they was showin' a marathon or some shit on UPN and I saw the part where Tracy was in her dream and she beat the shit outta her father.

[Jonah]

Nigga, I was like 14 when the shit came out. Me and Pop saw it. Hey, guess what? I got some shrooms!

[Aaron]

Why?

[Jonah]

So I can be high as shit during the last 10 minutes of the movie when it come in 3D. Duh!

[Aaron]

Nigga, I never had shrooms before. I never even had hash and I'm dyin' to try some hash but I ain't fixin' to bring it in the movies and shit, dude!

[Jonah]

Really, dude? You smoke a j almost everyday when you come home from the store.

[Aaron]

Nah that's different, though.

[Jonah]

Dude, it's just one time. I've only had shrooms 3 times and each time good shit happened so don't worry, man. Think about it, man, you only live once.

[Aaron]

That's a fuckin' cliché...but all right.

CUT TO:

INT. THEATER 3 in THE RETRO THEATER

10 minutes after 10 p.m. as the previews for movies coming out in 2002 play on the big screen. The men have already ingested the psychedelic mushrooms and the trip is about to begin. Aaron is experiencing a psychedelic threesome with 2 Latinas of Salvadoran descent; Jonah is having a vision of a black-and-white room with blood rushing from the sides of it while the opening credits of _The Final Nightmare _are playing. Unbeknownst to them, El Loco Sanchez of the town is also attending the film as well. This old man was a veteran of the Vietnam War, 58 years of age and permanently mentally disturbed from the endless deaths performed before his eyes.

[Aaron]

Dude, you know what would be some crazy-ass shit…If all the shit in _Nightmare on Elm Street_ happened here.

[Jonah]

Shit, nigga, that's all you.

PAN to an old man who overhears Aaron's proposal and leaves his seat. He take some dust out his coat pocket and markers and a symbol of other-worldly definitions and places a spell on the town of SK8ville turns into Springwood and _A Nightmare on Elm Street _turns into _A Nightmare in SK8ville._

EXT. JONAH'S HOUSE-1:30 A.M.

Jonah and Aaron come into the house with the high of mushrooms coming down. Aaron proceeds into his room and lies down on his bed with a euphoric smile to go to sleep.

AUDIENCE hears the voice of FREDDY KRUEGER

[Freddy Krueger]

Sleep now and dream good, for it may be your last where you wake up.

EXT. AARON'S ROOM-MORNING

[Aaron]

_(Thinking…_)

_(What the fuck? I didn't watch this shit before I went to sleep.) _

[Jonah]

Aaron! '84 _Elm Street _is on TV!

[Aaron]

It's on my TV, too but it's on my DVD!

[Jonah]

What part?!

[Aaron]

The part where Nancy, Tina, and Glen are walking to school.

[Jonah]

Mine too.

CUT to DOWNSTAIRS-10 MINUTES LATER

[Aaron]

What the hell? When you start drinking coffee?

[Jonah]

Holy shit, I am drinking coffee! (Laughs)

[Aaron]

I think somebody still got them shrooms in 'em from last night. Hey man, I woke up a lil' funny this morning and I'm not talkin' 'bout from the mushrooms.

[Jonah]

What you mean?

[Aaron]

I mean, like our world got turned upside down while we were sleeping or some shit. I don't know how to explain but it feels like we're somewhere that's not home.

[Jonah]

Uhh, yeah, man you're tripping balls. I went to sleep fucked up but I woke up fine.

[Aaron]

Dude, you're drinking fucking coffee! Doesn't that give you any sense of concern?!

[Jonah]

Hell nah, nigga! Look, just because we took some shrooms last night and saw _Freddy's Dead _and I wake up drinking coffee don't mean shit! _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ is fucking fiction and this is fucking real life! Damn, boy I ain't givin' you shrooms again. You fuckin' trippin' and shit.

[Aaron]

Yeah, you say that shit now but if I start losing my friends and shit while they sleep, don't say shit!

Aaron proceeds to the door to get the mail and composes a puzzled look on his face as he looks on his unopened document.

[Aaron]

_What the fuck? _Hey, J! I told you something was up today! I knew I wasn't tripping ball sack off them shrooms! Here, look at the address!

[Jonah]

Nigga, what the fuck is you yelling about? So the address is…1428 ELM ST.! What the fuck's up with that?!

[Aaron]

I told your ass somethin' was up!

[Jonah]

I know a way to make sense of all this.

Jonah proceeds to make a phone call to WOLFGANG MOMLENING-CANTRELL, a male in his mid-20s who is the product of miscegenation. He answers the phone…

[Wolfgang]

What it do?

[Jonah]

Hey, Wolf. It's Jonah, man. Hey look we got a situation and we need to meet at your crib.

[Wolfgang]

Wait a minute, hold up, man. What kind of situation you talkin' 'bout cuz I'm a little busy over here?

[Jonah]

Nigga, what could you possibly be so busy with at 9(am) in the morning?!

[Wolfgang]

Dude, I'm watering my plants and in the process of seeding.

[Jonah]

This is way more important than whatever genetically superior cannabis you're cultivating…this could possibly be a matter of life and death.

Wolfgang in a storm of confusion, disbelief and frustration, pauses on the other end of the receiver.

[Wolfgang]

(Exhales) Motherfucker, you better be lucky it's the Sabbath and I can break it only if it's a matter of life or death.

He hangs up angrily. (Slams phone down)

[Wolfgang]

Goddamn, dog! Just when I actually got some shit to do and I wanna seed my fucking plants, motherfuckers wanna call me on the Sabbath and shit!

Jonah x Aaron are driving prized 1999 jet black Honda Civic known only as the Black Panther Mark II.

INT. WOLFGANG'S HOUSE

Wolfgang answers the door with slight frustration.

[Wolfgang]

Alright, kids. How can the Aussie Rabbi be of service today?

[Aaron]

Look, man, I'm convinced that something went down last night when we saw _Freddy's Dead_. I think somehow, somebody cursed us and the town and made our lives a real life _Nightmare on Elm Street_.

[Wolfgang]

Yeah, no fucking shit, dude. Jonah told me you took shrooms and were tripping balls while watching_ Freddy's Dead._

[Jonah]

No, man I thought Aaron was fuckin' trippin' but this morning made me rethink my thesis. He showed me a piece of mail that came today…with Freddy's address is on it.

Wolfgang takes the mail from Jonah.

[Wolfgang]

Who gives a fuck? Somebody at the post office played on a prank on you…the government is corrupt.

[Jonah]

Nah, man, it ain't about that shit. Look, remember El Loco Sanchez?

[Wolfgang]

I remember that old bastard.

[Jonah]

Well, I'm starting to think that he kinda fucked us over with last night…

Wolfgang interrupts…the first known sign of frustration.

[Wolfgang]

How the fuck can some old-ass motherfucker put a spell on us and makes _Nightmare on_ fuckin' _Elm Street_ in real life?! I'm never givin' you assholes mushrooms again!

[Aaron]

Look, nigga it wasn't the mushrooms, aight! I'm tellin' you…shit feels real.

[Wolfgang]

Okay, let's say our world is the _Nightmare on Elm Street _universe, hypothetically? How can we prove it?

[Jonah]

The fuck if I know.

[Aaron]

I know a way.


End file.
